Anneleia : An angel of Akatsuki
by silverskyninja
Summary: Anneleia isn't any ordinary girl. She's a fallen angel. After she joins the Akatsuki, they realise it was one massive mistake   discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Anneleia ran through the forest, ripping her dress as she ran through the bushes. Wind rushed through her silver hair, ripping the red rose out of the hair. As she ran, she tripped and fell into a stranger in a black cloak with red clouds. He turned and he glared at her with cold, orange eyes ( I don't know what colour Pein's eyes are ). She recoiled and stared at this stranger as if she recognized him. _That piercing...she thought...I recognize it from where?_ She started to shake..._No no no no no no no no no no! Not now!_ She thought..._Not now_.. After three seconds white wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, causing Pein to step back in shock. " What in the world are you? Who are you?" He ordered. Anneleia kept shaking from cold. She wrapped her arms around her. Pein just stared at her shaking body. "Come with me." Pein told her. She stood up, following Pein. He looked at her wings, thinking about what she could do. " Why you helping me?" Anneleia asked, shivering because of her dress. Pein didn't answer. He just took his cloak off and put it round her shoulders. " Because I help people like you. Special but rejected from villages. Trust me?" Pein replied as they made their way towards a large rock blocking a cave entrance. Anneleia nodded. Pein waved his hand across the rock ( He's powerful like that in my story )and it rolled aside creating a doorway. He gestured her in. Inside he lead her to a corridor that lead of in 10 other directions. They approached a room where laughter, voices and crashes came from. Pein took his cloak for her shoulders before entering. " QUIET!" He yelled. Everyone shut up and looked at first Pein then at Annabeleia. " It's practice time. Go easy at first. After three signals, go full on. One at a time." Pein called out confusing Anneleia. " You ready? Ah well, first up. Go easy on her, I found her in the forest." First turning to her then to the crowd in the big room. A man with blue-y skin came up. " Hope you are ready, my little angel." He said with a smile. He attacked with a blade wrapped up. Annie ( Her nickname ) stayed where she was as the blade didn't even come near her. The blue man swung again, this time aiming at her head. Annie just lifted her hand and the blade didn't even contact her skin. She closed her fist and swung it in the direction of the wall on her right side. The man went flying and passed out from the impact. " Next." She called in a calm, bored voice. No one moved. She shot a smile and pointed to a man with black hair. " You." She called out. Pein let out a chuckle, " Itachi? Don't hold back on her." He called to the man called Itachi. As he stepped forward she disappeared and reappeared behind him , back to back. " You're no good. Too slow and you….." She sniggered, "Lack hatred." She whispered. And with that she elbowed him in the back. Itachi fell forward. Annie laughed out loud , but during this fight her wings, dress and hair changed to black. Her eyes were slowly changing from amber to red. " Why not try three on one?" She suggested. She looked at the remaining boys. " Hm, why doesn't blonde , red and plant attack me in unison? It should be more fun." She turned her back on them. The plant dude attacked first but ended up having flames on his head. Red haired dude attacked next. He didn't even scratch her. The blonde came next. Suddenly, Annie fell to the floor holding her head. The man couldn't stop himself from falling because he swung so hard, so he fell next to her. Annie was about to scream when her wings, hair , dress and eyes returned to their normal state. " What just happened?" She asked Pein. Pein just threw a cloak with the same pattern on as he and the other boys in the room had and said, " Welcome to the Akatsuki , Anneleia." He smiled. Everyone in the room smiled at her. The blonde helped her up. " Put your cloak on." He encouraged. Who these people are, they accept me for what I am….She smiled as she went forward to get to know everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later

( Anneleia's P.O.V )

Me, Itachi and Kisame were training outside in the forest. " Hit her harder Kisame! She may be a girl but she isn't weak!" Itachi yelled from a tree branch as he watched Kisame swing his sword at me. He will never learn, I thought, He can't even swing his sword! And with that I took out a kunai and blocked his attack with a simple flick of my wrist. Kisame fell back into the same tree he has been hit agaisnt for the past 30 minutes. ' Why can't I fight you Itachi? You scared or what?' I shouted up to him. ' No I'm not scared! I'm waiting till you sit down to rest, I wanna talk.' He replied. He was scared I was going to attack him? Well it would be fun but I'm bored of having to stand around doing nothing but fighting. ' Alright I'll sit if it makes you feel safer. Come down now, I'm tired of slamming Fish boy into the same tree over andover again.' He came down. Kisame moaned as I prodded him with my foot. Itachi came up behind me and put a kunai to my neck. I smirked, ' Seriously Uchiha? Ok, I'll do you a deal. I let you win, you do all my chores. Deal?' I answered staring at the moaning Kisame. ' Hm, let me think. Ah, I know! No.' He turned me around, trying to make me look into his eyes. Typical. I create a shadow clone and put my hands over his eyes from behind. ' You lack hatred.' I whispered into his ear, just to annoy him. A lot. Damn, I just said You lack hatred to Uchiha. Better run. I ripped myself out of his grip and ran back to the cave. When I got there, Itachi was already there o.o He was fumming. I ran around him. I tripped up over something. Damn, now he's gonna get me! I ran through the corridors with Itachi following me. I ran into the living room and hid behind Sasori. Everyone stared at me then at Itachi who just banged through the door. ' Hey Itachi, whats wrong?' Deidara asked with a quick glance at me. Itachi saw what he just did and walked through the group towards Sasori. Everyone's eyes were at Itachi as he fumed towards us. Sasori moved out of the way to let him get to me. He walked up to me, grabbed the front of my top, lifted me up and pinned me against the grey wall. ' I don't lack anything.' He whispered. He leaned in so close, I could see his eyes in detail. He was about to say something when Pein called out from the doorway, ' Itachi! Anneleia! Stop it!' He barked, 'Anneleia, I have a mission for you. Come with me, we will disscuss the details in my office.' And with that he left to his office. I ran after him, tripping over someone's feet. When I arrived at his office, he gestured me to sit infront of his desk. When I sat down, he asked without waiting, ' Do you know anything about Naruto Uzumaki?'

I shook my head. Who was this Uzumaki? 'Your mission is to find him, befriend him, help him like a friend would then bring him to us. Is that understood?' He asked. I looked into Pein's eyes and said, 'Where will I find him? How? And what do you mean befriend him?' Pein just replied with a question, ' Do you accept the mission?' I nodded. 'You shall leave tomorrow afternoon. I have come up with a plan to let you get close to our target. I shall give you further details before leaving for our….meeting with the target. You may go.' And I was dismissed. ' Hai.' I replied and went back to the living room. As soon as I entered, Sasori and Deidara bombarded me with questions about what was the situation with Itachi about. Itachi was just sitting in an armchair opposite where I was standing, still in the doorway. ' You better get some rest Birdie ( Itachi made it up to annoy me ) or you won't survive tomorrow's mission.' Itachi chuckled. I shot him a death glare which was just reflected back. 'So should you Berry eyes ( my nickname for Itachi) or you won't survive tomorrow's morning battle.' His eyes gave a little sign of fear. Brilliant, make him scared and beat him tomorrow with a mirror :D . Better get some rest or Puppet boy and his boyfriend ( I don't have anything against Sasori and Deidara being together!) will keep questioning me about me and Itachi fighting all the time. Konan even suggested we fancied each other which made both of us throw up…..I still can't believe she thought that! She better not wake me up too early or she will get it. Tomorrow is gonna be brill!


End file.
